Since fluorescent lamps used as general lighting lamps have disadvantages such as low levels of illumination and energy efficiency, lighting modules using light emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as “LED”) have been recently, frequently used as lighting lamps having a relatively high level of illumination while requiring a relatively low level of power consumption as compared to the fluorescent lamps.
However, the majority of such LED lighting modules may be configured to replace existing fluorescent lamps to be used in a lamp device for existing fluorescent lamps, while maintaining the exteriors of the existing fluorescent lamps. Thus, it is inevitable that the LED lighting modules still have the inconvenience of an existing coupling structure of a fluorescent lamp and sockets, in which a lighting module is coupled to or separated from the lamp device by a method of rotating the lighting module in a state of inserting terminals provided on both ends of the lighting module into the sockets of the lamp device, during attachment and detachment processes.
In addition, in the case of configuring linear illumination using the LED lighting module, a difference in levels of illuminance between a disposition region of the lighting module and a disposition region of the socket may occur, whereby continuous linear illumination may not be provided.
In addition, a bar type LED lighting module has been suggested in order to configure linear illumination, but the LED lighting module has a socket disposed on a side surface thereof, the socket being provided for supplying power. Thus, in order to separate a single LED lighting module in a state in which a plurality of LED lighting modules are disposed in a row, it is problematic in that all of lighting modules ranging from an outermost LED lighting module to a corresponding LED lighting module need to be separated and the separated LED lighting modules need to be coupled again after replacing the corresponding LED lighting module.
In addition, in the case of a linear lighting device according to the related art, in a state in which a pair of rails for installation of a lighting module are disposed to have a predetermined angle therebetween at a corner portion of a construction object surface, respective end portions of the installation rails are slantly cut and are disposed to face each other and subsequently, a wiring operation for electrically connecting power supply terminals of the both installation rails to each other is separately conducted.
However, in the operation, since it is required to slantly cut the respective end portions of the rails on the spot and to install a wiring for connecting the power supply terminals of the respective installation rails to each other, an installation process may be complicated and the execution of works may be difficult.
Meanwhile, in order to solve such difficulties, a construction method in which a corner member for connecting the installation rails is previously manufactured and thus, a process of slantly cutting end portions of the installation rails is omitted has been suggested. However, since the corner member is previously manufactured to be bent at an angle of 60 degrees, 90 degrees, 120 degrees or the like, there is a limitation in that a lighting device needs to be disposed depending on an angle of the corner member.
In particular, in installing a linear lighting device along an edge of a ceiling in the space, in the case that a corner angle of an installation object surface is different from an angle of a corner member, an error between the angles may occur in one corner portion and may be expanded in a direction away from the corner portion, such that an illumination line may be gradually spaced apart from the edge of the space, thereby leading to a deterioration in construction quality.
Moreover, even in the case of using the corner member, a limitation in which a wiring operation for electrically connecting power supply terminals of the respective installation rails to each other needs to be separately conducted, still remains.